


An Honest Woman

by MikiSneaki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiSneaki/pseuds/MikiSneaki
Summary: Mei finds herself in a bit of a predicament with Jamison, and how he might handle scares her.  Will this conflict with her responsibility of reestablishing the new Eco-Watchpoints?  How will her teammates react?  How is she supposed to move on from this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> There is some language, a little bit of sexual content, and a few brief mentions of blood and violence, so reader discretion is advised.  
> Some parts of this fanfiction will also be written under certain theorized head canons from the fans. For example it is not confirmed that Junkrat or Roadhog are legitimately affiliated with Overwatch in any way. That being the case fans have theorized that Overwatch makes a deal with them regarding prison sentences, and that's how they end up joining.  
> Finally there will be a few moments on non-English speech in this fiction. I have tried my best to translate these, but if you are a native speaker of the language I am open to any corrections on the mistakes I may make. Feel free to post it in the comments below.  
> Thank you, and enjoy!

**Prologue**

 

Overwatch was a proud and noble organization in which many people had found their calling in the aid of civilians all over the world.  Although it had been out of commission for a few years many of its old members felt that it was still vitally needed.

 

Eventually the threat of terrorist organizations like Talon became a great concern amongst most of the world’s nations.  It would take a little over two years after Winston’s initial agent recall for the United Nations to finally officially reinstate Overwatch.  A great deal of its old members came back, and Mei-Ling Zhou was one of them.  She was overjoyed to be reunited with many of her old friends, and was soon hired on to spearhead the restoration of new Eco-Watchpoints around the world.

 

There had also been many new members; most joined of their own free will, but there were two members in particular that had been essentially forced to join.  The notorious Australian criminals, Jamison Fawkes (aka. Junkrat) and Mako Rutledge (aka. Roadhog), seemed like the last people on Earth who would join Overwatch, and normally this would have been true.  Unfortunately for them the duo had been apprehended after a bad heist in Illios, and the organization that had caught them was Overwatch.  Despite their criminal histories Overwatch decided to make a deal with them; in exchange for reduced sentences the two of them would become recruits and serve Overwatch in any way the organization saw fit.  With no better options available the duo begrudgingly agreed.

 

Most of the time Junkrat and Roadhog were dispatched as protection for other team members, and it was on one of their first missions that they met Mei.  They were to escort Mei as she traveled to many of the abandoned Ecopoints around the world, but more often than not she found them to be nuisances.  This was especially the case for Junkrat, as the lanky Junker seemed to enjoy riling her up.

 

Even after their mission was complete Mei found herself running into Junkrat more often which was no doubt on purpose.  It was rather annoying to have a grown man follow her around and make childish remarks such as, “Brrr! I get cold just lookin’ at ya!” 

 

Despite her soft and sweet exterior Mei was very self-confident.  During her childhood, she had to face bullies who were down right cruel compared to Junkrat, and it would always surprise them when she fought back with verbal wit.  Along with her positive personality Mei found that any situation could be resolved without violence.

 

Yes, Mei felt very confident in herself, which is why it boggled her when she realized that Junkrat’s comments were _actually_ getting under her skin.  They weren’t even that insulting to her, but every time he approached her she would feel herself get flustered, and preemptively defensive.  She wondered why exactly she was feeling this way, and thought that perhaps it was the fact that she hadn’t been legitimately teased since she was a child.  This was before she got to know Junkrat.

 

It started with Mei catching Junkrat stealing other teammate’s food from the kitchen one night, and although she had been quite tempted to just turn him in to Winston she figured she would try a different approach.  Instead the two made a deal with each other; if she would cook dinner for him once every week he promised to not steal other people’s food from the kitchen.  Mei held up her end of the bargain, and eventually she came to know the Aussie much better.  She discovered that Junkrat was the type of personality that seemed to like teasing people, but in reality, he was trying to be endearing and social.  He explained that all Junkers were like that (much more foul mouthed in fact), and if you weren’t being insulted by your mates then you should be worried.

 

Junkrat enjoyed talking about himself and his adventures with his mate, Roadie.  Despite his young age he had been all over the world, and he told each story with an excited vigor that was much different than his usual manic behavior.  Listening to him talk was unexpectedly easy, and much to her surprise Mei started to look forward to these nights together.

 

Their opposite natures began to attract, and eventually they became one of the most unlikely couples that their teammates had ever seen.  It had been two years since they decided the be together, and though they felt more than comfortable with each other there were still many aspects in their relationship that they hadn’t addressed.

 

Mei would face one of these aspects soon enough.

 

 

**Chapter One**

 

 

There was an unnerving silence as Mei sat across from her friend and college, Dr. Angela Ziegler.  She had come to the med bay per Dr. Ziegler’s rather urgent request, and upon arriving found that Angela was clearly concerned about something.

 

Mei began to nervously pick at the hem of her sweater, watching Angela take a moment to compose her thoughts.  After one last look at Mei’s medical chart Angela gave a small sigh and began by saying, “Mei, we need to talk.”

｡｡｡｡｡

 

Mei hadn’t been feeling well for the past few weeks, but she wasn’t very alarmed about it.  With the incoming winter season, the heroes of Overwatch found themselves facing a small flu epidemic, and Mei was one of them; or at least that’s what she thought.

 

It was after spending time with her friends Hana, Lúcio, and her boyfriend Jamison that she believed she had contracted the flu.  Almost two weeks ago Hana had planned a small game night with the group, but halfway through the night Mei started to notice Hana's health deteriorate.  She had lost count of how many times the younger woman sniffled and wiped her nose on her jacket.  Eventually Hana started to have coughing fits, she became pale, and even had dizzy spells upon standing.  

 

The night progressed with a very small Fighters of the Storm tournament; Mei against Hana, and Lúcio against Jamison.  Mei was no good with games in general, but she still enjoyed playing them with the others.  It amused her hearing her friends talking about why they loved to play certain characters.  She had absolutely no idea what most of the gaming terms they used meant, so she would simply nod her head and smile.  It was a little embarrassing for her to admit, but most of the time she picked a character based on how cute they looked.

 

They started their matches against each other, and immediately Mei noticed how off Hana truly was.  She seemed lightheaded and distracted, but what really made Mei apprehensive is that it took longer for Hana, a pro, to beat her, a “scrub”.  After winning the match, Hana happily exclaimed that she was going to get a victory drink.  Upon getting up from her spot on the floor the younger woman began to stagger to find her balance.

 

This made Mei finally speak up.

 

“Hana, are you alright?  You really don’t seem well.”

 

The gamer perked up at the comment, and grinned sheepishly.  “I’m totally fine!  It’s probably just Lúcio’s salsa.  That stuff was pretty hot!”

 

Mei’s gut told her that something wasn’t right.  She was about to express her concerns, but they were quickly snuffed when Jamison landed a final blow and won his match against Lúcio.  He cackled unceremoniously, and began taunting the Brazilian about the win.

 

“Ahahahaaaa! Gotcha, frog boy!  Give it up for Junkrat!  Oh yea!”

 

Mei took a moment to roll her eyes at the unsporting display, but when she turned back around to talk to Hana she saw that she had already left to get her drink.  After doing so, Hana quickly sat down to start her and Jamison's match.  The others were enjoying the game night, so Mei decided that she would chill out, join the others in enjoying herself, and not think anything else of it.

 

The very next morning she learned that Dr. Ziegler put Hana under quarantined bed rest.  The doctor had sent a message to everyone else reminding them to disinfect their things, and to exercise proper hygienic routines to avoid getting sick.  Mei followed her directions immediately, but it was already too late.  The morning after Hana's quarantine she was woken up by a bout of nausea, and found herself hugging the toilet.  Angela immediately placed her into quarantine as well.

 

In complying with the doctor's orders Mei asked Jamison not to sleep in her room for the next few days.  This of course made the lanky Junker very upset.

 

"It's just for a few days.  That's not long at all!" She tried to keep a smile on her face, but her optimism didn't satisfy Jamison.  He slouched against her doorframe seemingly ready to hold his ground on that spot and not budge.

 

"Well, where the hell am I gonna sleep for those days?!" He groused as his arms folded, and his face puckered into a pout.  

 

Mei raised a brow in confusion.  "In your room with Mako?  You didn't get rid of your bed there, did you?"

 

"Well, no, but what if I wanna do more than sleep?" A wry little grin appeared on his face.

 

Mei rolled her eyes, and quickly retorted, "Being celibate for a few days isn't going to kill you!  Honestly, huāng miù!*"

 

He threw his arms up.  "It might as well kill me!"

 

Mei could see that reasoning wasn't going to work with him, so she was going to have to play the cute-girlfriend card.  Taking Jamison's hands into her own she squeezed them slightly, made her eyes water a little bit, and gave him a small, sad pout of her own.

 

"But I don't want get my Aussie sick.  Please, Jamie?  Just for a few days?"

 

In an instant Jamison's reluctant attitude was gone.  He looked away trying to hide the fact that he had been so easily charmed by the adorable display, but the blush on his face said enough.

 

"Alroight, alroight!  I guess a few days won't kill me.  But get better quick, ‘kay?  And, uhh.. Can I at least have a small pash before I go?"

 

Mei smiled.  "Sure, but not on the lips.  Only on the cheek."

 

Jamison seemed to want to argue with that, but remained quiet.

 

Mei thought nothing of it as she leaned in to kiss his cheek, which is why she was quickly caught off guard when Jamison turned his head at the last second, giving her a big smooch on the lips before running off with a cackle.

 

"Love ya, Snow Princess!"

 

"Jamie!  Nǐ qīpiànle wǒ!*"

 

This was the beginning of her recovery, and she felt confident that with the proper care she would get better soon.  Despite being sick she found it easy to remain optimistic as the first few days went by.  The nausea, light headed dizziness and fatigue seemed to get better, and she had reported to Angela that she didn't even have a fever, coughing or runny nose.  She told her that this would probably be the quickest case of the flu she had ever gotten, and Angela seemed to agree with her.

 

However, the good health wouldn't last, as Mei found herself spending a good portion of the following days back in her bed or in her bathroom throwing up.

 

The days turned into a week, and then almost two weeks as Mei's health continued to fluctuate.  At this point Hana and her other teammates had recovered, but not Mei.

 

Jamison started to become impatient and worried, but no matter how much they wanted to spend time with each other again Mei insisted that she remained by herself.  After a week Angela had told her that this wasn't a normal case of the flu, and that scared Mei enough that she didn't want any risk of infecting Jamison.  It broke her heart not to be with him, but she knew it would break her heart even more knowing she had gotten him sick too.

 

By the second week Dr. Ziegler decided to run some tests.  She had called Mei into her office the day before, and during the visit she collected a few blood samples.

 

"It won't take long to get the results back, so just sit tight until tomorrow.  Stay in your room, and I'll call you the moment I get them in." Angela advised as she placed the vials of blood she had collected into a small case.

 

"... Angela, do you think it's serious?  What is the worst possibility here?" Mei's voice was quiet, and no matter how much she tried to hide it Angela could tell she was terrified.  Not knowing what was happening with her own body certainly scared her, and as a doctor Angela faced this uncertain attitude in her patients all the time.

 

She reached out and gently rubbed Mei's shoulder.  Her bright and hopeful smile graced her features as she spoke.  "Well I certainly don't think you're going to die if that's what you're implying.  I do have some thoughts about what this could possibly be, but I am not going to fill your head with ideas until I know for certain.  Whatever it is we'll know by tomorrow, so try to get a good night's sleep?"

 

Mei had let those words comfort her the day before, but now as she sat in Dr. Ziegler's office she became even more terrified with the words, _"We need to talk."_

 

"S-So it _is_ bad then, isn't it?"

 

Angela frowned as she watched her friend struggle not to cry or tremble.

 

"Mei, calm down.  You're going to be just fine."

 

Mei looked surprised, already wiping her eyes as she tried to keep eye contact with Angela.  "I am?  B-But you said-?"

 

"Mei, I said I needed to talk to you because... Well, I need to ask you some questions.  They're probably personal questions to you, but I need to know as your doctor."

 

Mei took a deep breath, and nodded.  "Okay, what is it?"

 

"Have you and Mr. Fawkes had any intimate contact recently?"

 

Mei's face practically steamed as she turned a bright shade of red.

 

"W-What?!"

 

“Have you and Junkrat been intimate with each other recently?” She repeated herself.

 

Mei was astonished by how well Angela held herself after asking such an embarrassing question.  Meanwhile she struggled not to stutter, desperately trying to find the right words to respond with, but nothing came out right.  Instead she simply nodded her head.

 

"Alright, and when was the last recorded day of your menstrual cycle?"

 

Mei only thought for a moment about it until the full force of what that question meant hit her.  She looked up from her thoughts staring at Angela with unwavering eye contact.

 

"Y-You can't seriously be implying-?"

 

Angela pointed to her charts as she gave a small but still warm smile.

 

"I am.  Your tests results show that you're pregnant.  About six to seven weeks along would be my estimate."

 

A million things ran through Mei's head.  All the breath seemed to be knocked out of her chest, and it took a few seconds before she could get a coherent sentence out.

 

"I...  I didn't think it was possible for me... The cryostasis-"

 

"Well, yes, being in cryostasis for a such a long period of time could have affected certain parts of your body.  But, seeing as there aren't many case studies about extremely extended times of cryostasis there's just no way of knowing for certain what the affects could be.  Any medical professional would just give you a hypothesis about what the affects were, but the ice used did have certain hormones, nutrients, and chemicals mixed in to regulate biological functions through absorption to keep you alive."

 

"What about Jamison?  The Australian Outback has become a radiated wasteland.  Wouldn't it have affected him?"

 

Angela sighed, an apprehensive look on her face.  "Well I apologize if this sounds hurtful, but I ask this as a professional; is there a possibility that the child could belong to someone else?"

 

Despite the apology Mei still felt a little offended, but she understood where the question was coming from.  She shook her head.  "No, I've only been with Jamison."

 

“Then it might be unlikely, but not impossible.  He came to us with no medical records, so I can't say for certain how likely or unlikely it would be for him.  Other than some hair loss from radiation poisoning and memory loss Mr. Fawkes didn’t seem to have any other side effects when he came to us, and neither did Mr. Rutledge."

 

As Angela spoke Mei took a moment and looked down to her midriff.  Her hand slowly came to rest on her belly, as if somehow touching it would make it seem one hundred percent real to her.  Despite this her head remained in its chaotic state, and so the sense of euphoria and alarm still made the idea almost a dream to her.

 

"... So, I really am pregnant? You're totally sure?"

 

Angela shook the charts in her hand gently.  "I'm completely sure."

 

"... What am I supposed to do now?"

 

Angela stood from her seat and walked over to Mei, handing her a file that she had in her hand along with the medical charts.

 

"Well, as a professional, I would recommend that you talk to Mr. Fawkes about this.  After that it's completely up to you, and only you.  Seeing as this is a base for combat personnel I don't have the necessary prenatal medication for you to take.  In that file is a form that I can send out to receive such supplies, and all it needs its a few bits of your information and a signature.  On the other hand, if you decide to... well, terminate, there's another form in there for that as well.  Bring one of them to me soon, and I can assist you from there."

 

Mei seemed to be frozen in place by the emotional overload she was currently going through.  Angela could see this, and so in a gesture of assurance and comfort she reached out and gave Mei a hug.

 

"And as your friend I want to say that I am here for you.  I'll support your decision no matter what you chose.  I don't want you to let anyone else make up your mind for you, do you understand?"

 

In the midst of her internal struggle Mei felt some comfort from Angela's words.

 

She gave a weak smile.  "I understand.  Thank you, Angela."

｡｡｡｡｡

 

The walk from Angela's office was a very distracted one.  It was already early afternoon, and Gibraltar's residents were busy with their daily routines.  Some were busy logging reports like Winston and Jack, while others were training with each other like Fareeha, Genji and Lena.

 

Mei had walked past the offices and past some of her teammates without giving them any regard.  Jack and Winston had even said hello to her, but she was so deep within her own thoughts that their voices didn't register.

 

She kept walking without thinking of her destination, and it wasn't until she heard the familiar sounds of bombs going off in the near distance that she became aware of the other people around her.  Looking out the window she saw both Junkers on the practice range.

 

Her heart lurched in her ribcage at the sight of Jamison, and a small bout of nausea returned as she made her way towards the door.  From there she started her slow walk across the range as Angela’s advice echoed in her head.

 

As she finally neared the two men, Mei gathered her courage, and breathed deeply as she thought to herself, _"Better to tell him now than later..."_

_________________________

 

 

Translations:

*ridiculous!

*You tricked me!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 

Manic laughter followed a large explosion on the practice range, but this certainly didn't take Mako out of his thoughts or the book he was reading.

 

He was so used to Jamison's obnoxious antics that whenever his lanky employer started babbling on about whatever he was enthralled with at the time he would absent mindedly answer with a grunt or a nod.

 

Mako could have cared less most of the time, but today he knew something was up.

 

When Dr. Ziegler first told Mei she had to go into quarantine Jamison had only become a little bit more irritating than normal.  He constantly complained to the older Junker that he missed holding his soft and squishy snowflake.  He would go on and on about her trance inducing eyes, her intoxicating vanilla aroma, or the adorable way she pronounced certain words differently because of her accent.  It was only when Jamison would start talking about personal things like how he wanted nothing more than to shove his face into her pillowy breasts that Mako would tell him frankly to shut the hell up.

 

But as the past few weeks went by Jamison's lonesome whining started to lessen until it was replaced by an uncharacteristic silence.  The younger Junker seemed lost in his thoughts, and the only time Mako would hear him is when he mumbled to himself incoherently.  Things like, "Won't happen, ain’t gonna happen," or "She's fine, she's fine, she's fine."

 

These little "mantras" seemed to calm Jamison, but as of yesterday they stopped working.

 

He figured it had something to do with Mei's visit to Jamison yesterday.  She came by to tell him that she was going in for a blood test that Dr. Ziegler requested, and she would have the results the next day.  The doctor had a few ideas about what Mei's illness could be, but until she had the test results to back it up she wouldn't disclose any information.  Mei herself had no idea what could be wrong with her, and simply not having knowledge about her own body terrified the poor woman.  Mako, knowing his partner, knew that Jamison was also scared.  The thought that he could lose his precious Snowflake and do nothing about it drove him even more insane than he normal was.

 

Unable to stand the waiting Jamison decided that his time was better spent blowing off steam and blowing up practice bots.  No doubt Torbjörn wouldn't appreciate having to fix all the broken bots by the end of this wait, but Jamison certainly didn't care.

 

The lanky Junker had been on the range since the night before seemingly unaffected by the lack of sleep.  Not that he could sleep.  The night was a perfectly horrible mixture of stress, and stress induced phantom pains in his missing limbs.

 

He tossed and turned in his bed finding no solace from his hurt.  Trying to take his mind off of the phantom pains only brought him back to the thought of losing Mei, and trying not to think about losing Mei only made the stress and therefore the physical pain worse.

 

He couldn't take it anymore, and with a frustrated growl he tossed his covers, attached his prosthetic limbs, and got up from the bed.  The clamoring noise he made as he grabbed his harness, launcher, and extra ammo had woken Mako from his own sleep.

 

The elder Junker sat up catching his partner just as got to the doorway.

 

Jamison heard him stir, but only turned his head slightly to regard him.

 

"I'm goin’ out to blow shit up.  Don't wait up.

 

For hours Jamison took his frustrations out on bot after bot, receiving only little satisfaction as each concussion ripped the metal apart like paper.  Even if the satisfaction was fleeting he still preferred whatever form of distraction he could take.

 

He took hardly took notice when Mako made his way out to watch over his partner, and despite how much he ached for her he remained oblivious when Mei made her own way out to the range.

 

Mako heard the familiar, soft footsteps as she neared, and turned to see if it actually was her.

 

Mei smiled and waved to the elder Junker, and although she couldn't see it behind his mask he smiled back.

 

"Nǐ hǎo*, Mako.  Is this spot taken?" She asked motioning towards the empty spot on the bench where he sat.

 

He moved over slightly and motioned for her to sit before replying, "I ain't hoggin' it."

 

Mei paused for a moment giving Mako a wry smile.

 

"Hogging it?  Did you really just make that pun?" She giggled.

 

Mako simply shrugged and chuckled softly.

 

After taking her spot next to Mako, Mei began to watch Jamison intently as he continued his wreckage.  Meanwhile, Mako took this as an opportunity to look the woman over.  Something was different about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  Her face seemed to be a little fuller, her skin seemed to have a soft glow to it, and she kept yawning despite the fact that she had been sleeping the past few days away.

 

Finally, Mako broke the silence.  "So, are ya dyin’ or what?"

 

Mei perked up in surprise, and nervously shook her head at the Junker.

 

"N-No.  I'm fine."

 

"You’re not sick?"

 

Mei frowned.  "Well, yes and no.  You see, that's actually why I came out here.  I need to talk to Jamie about my... condition."

 

Mako keyed in on the word "condition", and it was at that moment he put two and two together and understood what was happening to her.  He had been aware of the symptoms she exhibited and felt that they were somehow familiar, but they didn't make sense until she called it that.

 

He smirked under his mask, "Condition, huh?  And Rat's got a part in it?"

 

She blushed.  "Yea, you could say that."

 

He used that as a confirmation of his suspicions, and let out an amused chuckle.  This earned him a curious look from the climatologist. 

 

"What's so funny?"

 

He was about to answer when they heard Jamison's shrill voice shout, "Mei?!" from across the range.

 

They both looked out and saw that Jamison had noticed them, Mei especially.  She watched his face light up at the sight of her, but she also noticed the worry lines on his forehead.  She could tell that he had been under stress for quite some time now, and it broke her heart knowing she was the cause of that stress.

 

The young Junker carelessly dropped his launcher, unstrapped his grenade harness, and threw them both aside near a demolished practice bot before starting a mad scuttle towards the two.

 

Mei smiled, and prepared herself to be taken into a tight hug from her boyfriend.  That is until she was quickly caught off guard by Mako commenting, "I guess I should say ‘Congratulations’.”

 

His voice was raspy and low, but she could tell by the tone that he was smirking under that mask.

 

Her face flushed, as she rushed to respond.

 

"W-What?! Wait, you know?! How-?!"

 

Mako responded with a deep belly laugh finding absolute amusement in watching Mei become flustered.

 

She had no time to say anything else as Jamison closed the distance between them.  His long arms immediately found their place wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground.  He took in the smell of her hair, and the feel of her soft skin against his own with great fervor as if he had been kept from her for years.

 

"Mei, _my_ Mei!  I've been worryin’ about ya all night!" He admitted as he put her back down.

 

Despite still being ruffled by Mako's remark, Mei gave her attention to Jamison, placing small kisses on his cheek before responding, "I know, I'm so sorry about that.  I didn't mean to cause you such stress."

 

The young Aussie perked up, and gently pushed Mei away enough so he could look her in the eyes.

 

"So, the blood test thingy; what happened with that?  What’d Angel Doc say?  Are ya sick?  Infected?  What's gonna happen to ya?  Are ya gonna be alroight?" Jamison rambled out his questions until Mei stopped him, placing a finger to his lips.

 

"Jamie, calm down.  I'm not sick."

 

"You’re not?  But then what was with all the hurlin’ and the sleepin’?  Are ya sure she didn't botch the test?"

 

Mei's heart began to race as she realized how soon she was going to have to tell him about the results... About the baby...

 

She took a deep breath, and took Jamison's hands in her own, looking him in the eyes.

 

"No, she didn't botch it.  I might not be sick, but the test did find something... I just don't know how you're going to react to it."

 

He gave her a toothy grin as a sign of assurance.  "How _I’m_ gonna react?  Darl, I couldn’t give two shits as long as you’re not hurt or dyin’!"

 

Mei frowned.  "Jamison, it's not that simple."

 

His face slightly dropped in disappointment as he sighed; the sheer thought that it couldn't be over and done with unnerved him, but he supposed that he could tough it out a little longer.

 

For her.

 

"Alroight, so what is it then?"

 

Suddenly, it was the moment of truth, and Mei felt nowhere near prepared for it.  To make matters worse she realized that not only was Jamison staring at her, but Mako as well.  Having both of the Junkers at full attention shot her nerves, as if she was nothing more than a preteen school girl confessing a crush.  She hadn't felt this way in a long time, and having to deal with it again made her stomach turn in knots.

 

"I-I..."

 

"... Yea?" Jamison urged.

 

"It's... It's just that..."

 

It was like her body had frozen, and all she was left with was the cacophony of voices in her head reminding her just how bad her situation could turn out.

_"What if he doesn't want it?  He might try to make me get rid of it!  Why would he want it?  But what if he does want it?  Could he ever be happy with a child?  What if he blames me for ruining his life?  What if he blames the baby?  This is going to ruin his life!  He's going to hate me, and he'll never want to see me again!  I don't even know what I'll do with it if he does decide to leave me!  Should I keep it?  Would it even have a chance of happiness if I raise it alone?  What do I do?  What do I do?!"_

 

The tension was killing Jamison as Mei just stood there in silence.  He turned to Mako with a questioning look, but the elder Junker simply shrugged.

 

The wait finally made him impatient enough that he rolled his eyes, stood up straight, and gestured harshly for her to speak up.

 

"Earth to Mei!  Come on, and spit it out!  Why are ya makin’ me wait like this?!"

 

He immediately regretted how harsh his tone sounded as it seemed to scare Mei right out of her thoughts.  Her eyes had widened in surprise, and- were those tears?  Was she crying?!

 

This was very unusual for her, as Jamison felt that Mei had always been a tough lil' sheila.  He certainly never figured that he could make her _cry_.

 

Mei on the other hand was very much aware of how quickly she became emotional, and cursed her body for already hitting her with the hormonal mood swings.  Normally if Jamison, or anyone for that matter, were to raise their voice at her she'd meet it with an equally as strong or stronger tone and scold them for being so rude.  Now that her hormones were already taking over she felt weak and vulnerable, and she couldn't stand it.

 

The tears began to flow as Mei put her head in her hands and cried, "I'm sorry!  I'm really sorry!  I just- I can't-!" Her shoulders shook with each sob causing Jamison to panic as he attempted to comfort her.

 

"W-Wait, wait, wait!  Don't cry!  I-I didn't mean to make ya cry!  Please, Mei..."

 

Jamison looked back to Mako with the facial expression of "HELP ME" practically slapped across his face.

 

Mako rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh.  He understood how scared she was, but he felt that maybe she was over thinking this whole thing a little too much.  So, he figured he would help the girl out. 

 

Looking to Jamison he bluntly said, "Rat, she’s pregnant.”

 

Mei froze with the last sob caught in her throat.  She was almost thankful that Mako said it for her, but now she was mere seconds from facing the harsh reaction Jamison would have.  She braced herself for the worst, but it never came.

 

Instead Jamison turned to Mako, puffed up, and swung his fist into the elder Junker's arm.

 

"Roadie, what the hell is your problem?!  Why would ya say that to her?!  Just because the lady is a bit on the heavier side doesn't mean she up the duff!  Don't be a bastard!"

 

Jamison tensed for a moment, and looked to Mei with a sheepish grin.  "Uh, no offense, Snowball!"

 

Mako sighed, closed his book, and got up to leave.  He figured that now that the news was out there Mei could do the rest, so it would be best to leave the couple alone for a bit.  Before leaving he faced Mei and gave her a small nod that, despite not being able to read any of his facial cues, she could tell was meant to be encouraging.

 

He started his walk back to the base, but his partner certainly wasn't done with him.

 

"Oy!  Get your arse back here, and apologize to the lil' bit!  Have some fuckin’ manners!"

 

"Jamie!" Mei held her arm out to stop him.  The younger Junker looked to her confused as Mako made his way back inside leaving them alone.

 

 

"Mei, he just called ya pregnant out of nowhere!  Don't ya feel insulted by that?!"

 

He studied her face, and found that there was a small, amused smile.  It confused Jamison because it was almost as if she wasn't offended by the statement at all, as if it were-

 

Then it dawned on him.

 

He gawked at her for a second before asking with an almost unsettlingly quiet tone, "W-Wait... Mei, you’re _actually_ pregnant?"

 

Mei had been looking away, but after a small sigh to build what little confidence she had left she made eye contact with him.  A small, but still clearly scared smile appeared on her face.

 

"Yes, I am."

 

Jamison stood there for a moment, his face was stuck in its stunned expression.  He felt his knees go weak and his chest became heavy.  It was a feeling he compared to the first time he had a bomb go off on him unexpectedly, and it had thrown him against a hard, brick wall (Incidentally, it was this instance where he lost his arm).  Before his legs could give out he managed to quickly sit himself down on the bench where Mako had been sitting.

 

Mei braced herself once again for whatever kind of negative reaction Jamie might have, and once again it never came.

 

"I didn't think it was possible... The Crisis, the radiation... I figured I'd been shootin’ blanks this whole time."

 

She breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't freaking out, and sat down next to him cautiously placing a hand on his lap.  "I thought I was sterile too.  After being frozen for so many years the doctors told me that being barren might be a result, but there weren't any other cases of people who had gone through overly extended periods of cryostasis like me.  So, I suppose I was naive to go by guesses."

 

For a moment, they stayed silent.  Mei looked off into the distance at the ocean just beyond the range and watched it glimmer with the reflections of the afternoon sun.  It soothed and distracted her for a moment before Jamison spoke up.

 

"What’re the papers about?  Are they from the doc?" 

 

Mei perked up, suddenly remembering that she had the folder.  Picking it up from the bench, she opened it.  She glanced at the two forms, and sighed.  "Yes, they are.  This base doesn't have the right supplies to properly aid in a developing pregnancy, and so this form…” She held up the supplement form, “is a request for those supplies."

 

He nodded.  "And the other one?"

 

All the air suddenly left Mei's lungs as she recalled the other form.  Jamison saw her tense up the moment he mentioned, and this made him all the more curious.

 

"The other form... It's for if I decide terminate the pregnancy."

 

Jamison froze hearing the word.

 

" _Terminate_?  Ya mean _get rid of it_?"

 

It surprised Mei when he asked the question because she could hear a small lilt in his voice.  She turned to him, and was again surprised seeing the concerned, and almost pained look he was giving her.

 

"Yes.  If I decide to."

 

"Please don’t do that!"

 

Her breath hitched at how quickly he answered, and she couldn't help but become a little teary eyed.  “ _Don’t_?  S-So, you don’t want me to get rid of it?”

 

He grabbed her carefully by the arms, and looked her straight in the eyes.  "Of course not!  I mean I never thought I would have kids, but that doesn't mean I'm not okay with havin’ one!”

 

Jamison didn’t know how to take it when Mei’s eyes started to well up once again.  She clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs as she collapsed against his chest. 

 

He sighed before taking her into his arms, stroking her hair gently. _“Did I scare her again?... Maybe she didn’t want it?”_ He thought to himself. 

 

"What if you come to resent me?" 

 

The question surprised Jamison.  "Resent you?  Why the hell would I resent ya?!"

 

Mei sat up and wiped her eyes as she looked at Jamison.  Her voice still trembled, and it seemed like the tears could come back at any moment.  "I don't want you to feel trapped into being a father!  I don't want to do that to you!  I didn't know if you wanted a baby, and it's so unexpected I-"

 

"Mei," Jamison shushed her by reaching out and cupping his cold mechanical hand to her cheek, "I'm already okay with it.  My life has been full of the unexpected, and I've been ready for it.  This is gonna be no different."

 

"... Are you sure?" 

 

He nodded.  "Yea... But… I’m not gonna force ya if you don’t want it… I might be an awful person, but even I’m not _that_ awful...

 

Mei watched as Jamison’s shoulders dropped, and his face had a defeated expression that she had never seen before.  It was almost as if he was preparing himself for the worst outcome to their situation.

 

“Ya can decide for yourself, but, I mean, I wouldn’t mind if ya kept our- _the_ … _the_ baby.” 

 

Mei could feel heart break when he corrected himself.  She could tell that he was trying very hard to show support for her choice on the matter, but seeing Jamison broken about the prospect of the baby’s termination caused a horrible, empty feeling in her chest. 

 

She had been so sure that Jamison wouldn’t want it.  After all he lived free and wild without a care in the world.  Something like a child would have slowed him down, so it truly surprised her that he actually wanted the baby.

 

As she looked down at her belly for a moment she began thinking to herself.  It would be tough raising a child, and she would always worry about whether or not Jamison would still be content on being a father... But for now, he clearly wanted it.  That she could clearly see... So, then what did she want?...

 

She took a deep breath. 

 

"Jamison... Before I was frozen I had a plan for my life; get married, have a child or two, and then raise them in our beautiful world.  But before I could do any of that I had to try to save our world.  I let my career take control over a great portion of my life, and I felt proud of the progress I made.  I thought I had time, but..."

 

Jamison could hear her voice waver, and despite trying to hold herself together her doe brown eyes still had tears threatening to spill over.  There was clearly something causing her pain, but she was trying to remain strong.

 

"I lost everyone I loved... My family, my friends, my allies... I woke up to a dead world, and I was all alone.  Then Winston recalled Overwatch, found me, and I finally got back at least some of my old friends.  I made more friends, and I met you, and the loneliness started to fade away."

 

She looked straight into Jamison's amber eyes with the tears now furiously swelling from her own, and wrapped her arms around her belly protectively.  "But there are still so many chances with my family I lost just because I didn't think to live in their moment!  I don’t want to lose this chance of living in our moment, so I want to have this baby!  I-I love you, and I already love _our_ baby!"

 

By the end of her thoughts Mei could barely hold herself together.  She let some of the tears fall, but then she looked at Jamison.  There was a huge smile on his face that seemed to suggest he was full of pride.  He was quick to wipe her tears away with his hand before pulling her into a tight embrace.

 

With a baffled laugh Jamison replied, "Well then, we're havin' a baby, Mei!"

 

Jamison's smiles were notoriously infectious, and Mei found herself smiling back at him.  She leaned against his chest, her arm wrapping themselves around the Aussie’s torso.  “I’m so happy you feel this way, Jamison.  I was so worried that you wouldn’t want it.”

 

"Are ya kiddin’ me?  You’re the best part about this, Mei!  I wouldn’t want to have a kid with just any fuckin’ woman!”

 

Mei could feel her cheeks warm up as she started to blush, and she wondered to herself if it would be odd to take such a statement as a compliment. 

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Do I really have to explain it?”  Jamison's grin turned wry as he grabbed Mei by the thighs, and lifted her up onto his lap.  The gesture surprised Mei, as she suddenly found herself almost nose to nose with her boyfriend. 

 

“You’re different than everyone else I’ve ever met.  I don’t care about makin’ anyone else in this shitty world happy except for _you_.  And, I mean come on, look at me; do I look like the kind of bloke that can offer anythin’ worthwhile for a bombshell babe like yourself?  So, knowin’ that havin’ this fuck-up’s baby makes you happy makes me feel pretty fuckin’ fantastic.”

 

The smile Mei gave him was one of Jamison’s favorites.  Her face had a soft glow, and he was able to see reflected in her eyes a beautiful kindness that, to him, was rare.  Whenever he saw it, he would simply think to himself, _“This gorgeous creature chose me… Holy fuck…”_

 

“You’re not a fuck-up, Jamison.  You’re the man that I love, so of course you’d be the father of this baby.”

 

Jamison grinned, and let his head rest against Mei’s breasts.  They were soft, warm, and smelled like heaven.  Mei rolled her eyes in amusement, reaching her hands to the back of his head so she could stroke his hair.  The moment he felt her silky, slender fingers run through his hair he began to melt even more.

 

A pleasured, muffled groan escaped his lips before he mumbled, “Ahh, y’know, Snow Princess, since you’re the mum we're probably gonna have the cutest lil' ankle biter in the whole damn world."

 

Mei began to giggle.  "An ankle biter, Jamie?"

 

"Yea, y’know; a tot, rug rat, kiddo.  A baby?"

 

"I know what it means, it's just that it's such a _you_ thing to say.  You're going to be such a strange father."

 

"Ahh, but see you’re the one crazy enough to have _my_ baby.  I thought ya were supposed to be the sane one between the two of us!"

 

With a soft smile, Mei leaned in and kissed his jawline before being tempted into trailing kisses down his neck.  "Am I?  What's so crazy about it?" 

 

She could feel his heart begin beat faster as he gave a low, sultry growl in response.  Then, in one swift motion Jamison grabbed her by the waist, flipped over and pinned her down against the bench.  His tall form loomed over Mei as he took her wrist into his hand and began a mixture of kisses and bites down her arm.

 

"Well, luv, he's gonna be a little fireball of energy of he's anythin’ like me.  Think ya can handle that?" Jamison's eyes burned with the same energy he spoke of.  Their pure amber color stared into Mei's own doe brown eyes for only moment, but that moment was long an enough to light a small fire in her belly.

 

As his lips made it to her neck she could already feel the passionate shiver that made her back arch.  She bit her lip trying to get a hold of herself. 

 

Smiling deviously, she responded, "I'm able to handle you, aren't I?”

 

｡｡｡｡｡

 

"You have got to be joking with me, Angela!  What makes you think this is a good idea?!"

 

The doctor gave an exasperated sigh in response to Jack Morrison's outburst.  For a moment she looked to Winston, but the ape was pretending to be busy by skimming through a large file on his desk.  She figured he probably agreed with Jack, but having to face heated confrontations wasn't his thing. 

 

Because Winston, Jack, and Ana Amari were the highest in command, Dr. Ziegler had a responsibility to inform them about the conditions of their agents.  Mei's pregnancy was certainly something she had to inform them about. 

 

She had gone to see Ana first, and the elder woman took the news very well.  The two agreed that if Mei decided to keep the baby that they would be at her side to help her throughout the pregnancy. 

 

Winston and Jack, however, had reservations about the whole situation.  Jack was especially upset; Mei meant a great deal to him. 

 

He came to know her when he became Commander of Overwatch.  He even recalled interviewing her for the position she had in Antarctica.  She was a young, ambitious woman that had a dream of making the world a better place.  That dream clicked with him, and they immediately had chemistry. 

 

Jack admired Mei's spirit, and her sense of positivity in unfavorable situations.  She was always there for him even when the rest of his teammates, politicians and world leaders, and even the civilians he was trying to protect seemed to be against him. 

 

Then Overwatch fell. 

 

Jack felt as if he failed his country.  He failed to save the world like he promised.  Shortly after he failed to save Mei as everyone thought that Antarctica had been lost. 

 

When Jack found out that Mei was actually alive he was overjoyed, and quickly ran to be by her side as she recovered. 

 

He was happy to have his old friend back. 

 

Jack would never admit it, but for a long time he had feelings for Mei.  As of now she was more of a little sister to him, but when he was younger he had always secretly hoped Mei would reciprocate his feelings back. 

 

That was before she met Adams. 

 

Angela rubbed at her forehead, sighing before responding to the old soldier.  "It's not a matter of whether or not it’s a good idea, Morrison.  I'm just telling you what might happen.  Besides we can't do anything about it, not that we should have the right to anyway.  Mei is her own woman, and this is her decision."

 

"I know that, dammit, but out of all the people in the world it had to be the Rat?  For God's sake, I thought she was smarter than that!" 

 

It was known to everyone including the Junker himself; Jack didn't like Junkrat in the slightest bit.  He felt the Australian was nothing but a low life punk that didn't deserve someone like Mei.  It astonished him that she was still together with him after two years, but it blew his mind learning that she was now carrying that idiot's kid. 

 

" _'Smarter than that?'_ That's rather insulting to Mei, don't you think?" Angela folded her arms as she gave Jack a glare of disapproval. 

 

For a moment Jack seemed to want to argue about it further, but instead he took a deep breath and stood from his chair.

 

"Forget I said that.  I'll talk to her myself later.  Thank you for informing us about this, Angela."

 

The doctor seemed a little insulted about being dismissed, but she figured that there wasn't much else she could do at this point. 

 

Before she left she looked to Jack one more time and said, "Please don't say anything you might regret, Jack.  If she still means anything to you.”

 

 

_________________________

 

 

Translations:

* Hello!

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

**Chapter Three**

 

 

The sound of giggles and soft moans caught Mako's attention as he made his way back onto the practice range.  He knew exactly where they were coming from, and for a moment he almost felt tempted to just turn around and leave again.  Unfortunately for him, he couldn't do that.  The three of them were all expected to be at an agent meeting in five minutes, but Mako figured the couple would be so preoccupied with Mei's news that they'd probably forget all about the meeting.  Sure enough, he was right. 

 

A small part of him also wanted to make sure that Mei was okay.  He liked Mei, and he understood how scared she probably was to tell Jamison that she was pregnant; anyone would be at least a little nervous about such a life changing experience.  He had faced this same situation long ago, before the Crisis took his normal life away. 

 

However, by the sounds she was making and the looks of where Jamison's hand was at the moment she seemed to be doing more than okay. 

 

Mako coughed to get the couple's attention, and immediately Mei's eyes darted open.  Jamison, however, didn't seem to notice his partner as his lips trailed up Mei's midriff. 

 

Seeing that Mako was now watching them Mei became mortified.  She immediately shoved a surprised Jamison off of her, sat up, and smoothed her sweater down back over her stomach.  She was too flustered to say anything, so instead she kept her gaze to the ground trying not to make her blush so obvious. 

 

Jamison scowled as he regained his composure.  "What the hell, Snowy?  Why-"

 

He turned around. 

 

"Oh, hey Roadie!" 

 

The fact that they had been caught red handed didn't seem to affect Jamison in the slightest.  In fact, his cheeky smile suggested that he was pleased with himself.  This of course made Mei feel all the more embarrassed. 

 

Mako rolled his eyes and sighed.  "We have a meeting."

 

Mei's eyes widened in realization.

 

"Gāi sǐ*!  I forgot all about it!  Oh no, we only have three minutes to get there!  It's all the way on the other side of the base!  We have to- Eek!! Jamie, what are you doing?!"

 

In one swift swoop Jamison had managed to get up from him seat and lift Mei into his arms bridal style.  A cocky smirk appeared on his face as he started the trek back inside the base.  Mako followed behind shortly after grabbing the file Mei left on the bench. 

 

As the trio made their way to the conference room Mei struggled to get down from Jamison's arms.  However, her attempts seemed to be in vain; the more she moved the firmer Jamison's grasp became.  It infuriated her all the more seeing that he was enjoying watching her get frustrated. 

 

"Jamison, put me down this instant!  I can walk on my own two feet!"

 

"Well it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to make a beautiful, pregnant lady like yourself walk all the way across the base, now would it?  So just shut up, and enjoy the ride, alright darl?"

 

For a moment, an offended pout appeared on Mei's face, but it was quickly taken over by an amused smile.

 

Gentlemanly?  Yea, right. 

 

Finally, Mei stopped her thrashing, looped her arms around Jamison's neck, and committed to her fate. 

 

"Well it's not very gentleman-like to tell a lady to ‘shut up’, now is it?"  She imitated Jamison using an over exaggerated drawl. 

 

Jamison gave an undignified snicker at her “Aussie accent”.  "S'pose not, but you were gettin’ on my nerves!  Here I am just tryin' to be nice to my lady, and she's all up in arms wantin' me to drop her!"

 

Mei rolled her eyes.  "Okay, okay.  I get your point.  I guess I was just a little worried; I am a bit heavy to be carried across the base like this." 

 

"Oy, enough of that.  Your lighter than my RIP-Tire, and I lug that thing all over the fuckin' place."

 

Mei briefly smiled at the compliment before recalling just how much she weighed.  A shocked look came to her face as she looked back to Jamison.  "Wait, how heavy is that thing?!"

 

Jamison smirked.  "Heavy enough to blow up any dipshits that think they can mess with me.  My record for the most kills with one of those bad boys is five."

 

Mei cringed for a moment thinking about who those five people may have been, but then she reminded herself not to think about Jamison's criminal past.  Yes, the Junker may have had a history of doing horrible things, but there was a different side to him.  As she got to know him Mei had been exposed to his more human side. 

 

The man was inventive, imaginative, passionate, and funny, and despite how many people were out to get him he always seemed to have a positive outlook.  As far as he was concerned the whole world could fuck right off.  There was only one person's opinion he cared about, and that was Mei's.  Almost every day he made that apparent to her, and the fact that he chose to care for her out of all of the people in the world made Mei fall in love with him. 

 

Deep down Mei knew that Jamison was just another human being trying to make it through life just like her.  She knew that life had been harsher to him then it had been to her.  He needed kindness, and that's why she promised herself that she would love him no matter what she learned about him.

 

So, she smiled the new information off, and let her head rest in the nook of his neck.  "I guess I just keep forgetting how strong you actually are."

 

A sultry smile came back to the Junker's face.  "Do you now?  Maybe I'm gonna have to find ways to remind ya."  He whispered in a low, husky tone.  Mei could see that there was a dark, devious intent in his smile, and it only got more intense as she blushed. 

 

"Get a room." They heard a groan from behind them. 

 

Jamison turned to Mako for a moment.  "Soon enough, mate, soon enough!  Oh, you reminded me; guess we're gonna have to call you Uncle Hog from now on, ey?"

 

The elder Junker simply shrugged at the suggestion, but despite Mako's clear lack of interest Jamison had convinced himself that his partner adored the idea.

 

"What do you think Mei; Uncle Hog, or Uncle Roadie?" 

 

Mei was about to answer, but before she could the three heard someone behind them ask, "Why are you talking about calling Roadhog an uncle?" 

 

Mei could feel her heart drop realizing that someone had been listening in on their conversation.  The three turned to see who it was, and were met with Hana's crafty smile.  She had been so curious that she actually paused the game on her hand-held gaming console so she could investigate. 

 

"H-Hana!  How long have you been listening in?"  Mei became quite nervous, but the Junkers seemed to be as cool and collected as ever.

 

The gamer smirked.  "I heard Roadhog tell you two love birds to get a room.  You didn't answer my question though; what's with the uncle talk?"

 

Mei once again was about to answer, but she couldn't think of what to say quick enough.  Instead Jamison beat her to it. 

 

"It's cuz our lil’ Mei here is pregnant!  I'm gonna be a dad, Hana!" 

 

Mei gawked at Jamison; how could he be so blunt?!  She was half tempted to scold him, but she stopped herself when she saw the look on Jamison's face.  He was already so proud about their baby, and it made her heart soar. 

 

So instead Mei simply covered her face, and waited for Hana's reaction. 

 

The gamer proceeded to freak out. 

 

"Jangnanhanya?!* No way, you're pregnant?!  That's so awesome!  I'm so happy for you!  I can't wait to tell-" 

 

"No, wait!" Mei struggled once again to get down from Jamison's arms.  The sudden movement caught the lanky Junker off guard, so he finally gave in and put her down. 

 

As Mei made her way over to Hana she took the younger woman's hands into her own as if ready to beg to her.  "Hana, please don't tell anyone!  I don't know how some of our teammates will react, so I want to figure out how to tell them myself."

 

Jamison and Hana both gave her confused frowns.

 

"Aw, but I feel like everyone will be excited for you two." Hana admitted. 

 

"Well... Jack might not be."

 

Jamison began to scowl a little.   _"Christ, that's right.  Soldier boy's got that stick up his arse about me."_  He thought to himself. 

 

Jamison knew that Mei and Jack were close friends, and sometimes it made him nervous.  Not that he would ever admit that.  Not to mention Jack had made it particularly obvious that he didn't like Jamison.  When the veteran found out that the two were dating he confronted the Junker. 

 

Jamison remembered his exact words; "If you do anything to hurt her you'll have hell to pay, and I'll personally see to it that you pay it."

 

The young Aussie waved him off, but there was still a small sense of nerves that made him wonder how Jack truly felt for his girlfriend. 

 

Hana sighed, "Well, can I at least tell Lúcio?" 

 

"I suppose that's okay, but tell Lúcio he can't tell anyone else!" 

 

Hana gave a small, triumphant punch to the air.  “Aw, yeah!  He's gonna be so excited for you guys!  Congrats, you adorable nerds!"  She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the couple and giving them a surprisingly strong squeeze. 

 

"Oh!  By the way, I think Uncle Hog is much cuter!" 

 

They heard a scoff behind them from the larger Junker, but Jamison didn't care.  He proudly beamed as he walked over to Mako and patted his shoulder.  "Uncle Hog it is then!" 

 

 

 

｡｡｡｡｡

 

 

 

Eventually the group made it to the conference room; it was a large auditorium style room near the front of the base that had a sloped floor declining from the back to the front.  Two sets of stairs that lead towards each row of desks hugged the walls on opposing sides.  If someone hadn’t known any better they could have assumed that it was a large classroom at some pristine university.

 

Every Overwatch member was there, and they occupied themselves with a personal task, an electronic device, or a conversation with one or more of the other members.  Near the front sat Ana and Angela who were having a causal conversation until they noticed Mei and Jamison. 

 

Angela subtly waved to Mei getting the climatologist’s attention.  When she looked over she saw the two women were shooting her a questioning look.  She knew exactly what they were wondering, and responded with a smile, her hand resting on her belly as she gave an excited nod.  It was her own subtle way of telling the two, “We’re keeping the baby.”

 

Ana and Angela couldn’t help but express their excitement for her, and started to once again chat amongst themselves.  This time their conversation became about what they could do to help Mei.

 

Meanwhile, the moment that Hana saw Lúcio she ran over, grabbed the surprised Brazilian, and dragged in into a more secluded area of the conference room so she could quietly tell him the good news. 

 

Mei had already found a seat with Jamison and Mako, and watched as her other two friends spoke with each other.  Lúcio's face lit up, and when he looked over to the couple he made numerous excited gestures seemingly unable to pick one.

 

Mei simply giggled at the display of excitement, and waved hello to her friend before she felt a very slight jab on her arm.  Turning she saw Mako handing her the file she left outside. 

 

"Here."

 

"Oh my gosh!  I completely forgot about this!  Thank you, Mako." She smiled. 

 

The elder Junker shrugged, and returned to his own seat.

 

His younger partner watched over Mei's shoulder as she located a pen to start writing with.  As she opened the file Jamison’s eyes glanced to the termination papers, and a thoughtful look came to his face.

 

"Oy, Snowflake, can I see these papers for a sec?"

 

"Oh?  Uhh, sure.  What for?" 

 

After being handed the file Jamison proceeded to take the termination papers, and crumple them up into a ball.  Afterword’s he unceremoniously threw it onto the floor behind him.  "No need for that junk."

 

Watching the display Mei’s expression went from slightly surprised, to amused.  Of course, he would make such a gesture in the messiest way possible. 

 

Reaching behind her she grabbed the scrapped paper, and set the paper ball off to the side before turning to Jamison so she could lean in, and give him a small kiss on the lips. 

 

"What am I going to do with you?"

 

"How’s ‘bout another kiss?"

 

The young woman giggled, complying as she met his lips once again.  Being wrapped up with one another Mei and Jamison felt that, at the moment, everything was perfect for them.  They were so distracted by their blissful afterglow that neither one of them noticed that they were being watched. 

 

At the front of the room Jack scowled at the pair.  He took the display of affection as a sign that Mei's news to Junkrat had gone well.  He did feel slightly surprised that the criminal was okay with such a thing.  He would have bet money that Junkrat would have wanted nothing to do with a kid.  Multiple worst-case scenarios had played in his head ranging from Mei being made to get rid of the baby, to her being forced to have it just to raise it all by herself.  Either way, in his mind that Australian bastard was never in the picture.

 

Of course, he didn't know Jamison like Mei did. 

 

"Jack."

 

The veteran turned to the sound of his name being called.  Ana and Angela looked at him from their seats in the front.  These looks suggested they weren’t happy with him. 

 

Ana shook her head in disapproval.  "Are you just going to glower about this whole thing?  Why can't you just be happy for her?  You were happy for me when I had Fareeha." 

 

"You were different.  You-"

 

"Weren’t someone you loved, right?" 

 

Jack glared at her.  "How about you both mind your own damn business?" 

 

Ana felt tempted to retort back, but she was dissuaded on the idea as Winston cleared his throat and began to speak. 

 

"Alright, now that everyone is here we can get started!" 

 

Ana shot Jack one more look that seemed to say, "This conversation isn't over," but Jack pretended not to see it. 

 

The meeting progressed much like any other meeting; Winston talked about recent changes in political climates and how they would affect upcoming missions, reviewed reports on the successes and failures of previous missions, and began outlining potential clients for new missions. 

 

Much like other meetings Jamison would have been bored out of his mind if he had been paying attention.  However, unlike the other meetings he had a perfect distraction.  He watched intently as Mei filled out her form as if something magical was going fly off the paper.  Every so often his eyes and his hand would wonder towards her belly, and Mei would respond with a warm smile.  It was a weird feeling not being able to see proof that his child was there, but he knew it would come soon enough. 

 

While Jamison found himself distracted Mei was able to multitask; she was able to listen to Winston and retain what he said, and fill out all of her personal info onto her supplement form.  She knew she would probably have to explain everything that Winston said to Jamison all over again after this meeting, but she didn't mind.  Jamison would listen to her and understand her a lot better compared to Winston anyway. 

 

She would occasionally look up as the ape projected some information onto the conference room screen.  As she did so she began to notice a few things. 

 

She could see a scowl on Jack's face, one that suggested that he was a little more grouchy than usual.  Also, for whatever reason, he and Winston wouldn't make eye contact with her.  Jack’s seemingly fixed his stare to the floor, but Winston was the one that convinced her that they were deliberately not looking at her.  As the ape spoke his eyes would scan and meet with most of his teammates gazes, but today he wouldn't meet hers. 

 

She shook it off figuring that maybe she was over thinking things, and went back to finishing up her form. 

 

As she did so Winston finally came to the last docket of the meeting; assigning people for the newest missions.

 

Mei didn't normally go on any high combat missions, but would rather be selected for delegating or scientific research based missions.  There were multiple upcoming missions she was expecting to be a part of as she and Winston had spoken of them weeks prior to this meeting.  She set her pen down for a moment, and was ready for her name to be called. 

 

However, much to her surprise, Mei would never get called. 

 

Winston started with the combat missions; the first was a simple apprehension mission to Oasis University.  Genji, Orisa and Fareeha had been placed on the mission; not to surprising Mei wasn't a part of it. 

 

Then an escort mission was then outlined.  Once again Mei wasn't too surprised when only Hana, Lúcio and Zarya were placed one the mission. 

 

Next, a demolitions mission; of course, Jamison and Mako were prime candidates for the mission, and were therefore called upon.  Jamison's trademark grin came to his face as he gave a small, excited exclamation, turned to Mako, and made a comment about living the high life of getting paid to destroy shit.  Mei rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

 

Finally, Winston got to a data collecting mission in Cairo near the Temple of Anubis; this was definitely one of her missions.  Mei had discussed making Cairo a new location for an Ecopoint as she had limited data on heat fluctuation and measurements of rain fall in Africa or any other place with such constant heat.  She was excited to get started on developing a new location, so it caught her off guard when Winston called who would be sent. 

 

"Let’s see... Ana, since you know the place best you'll be leading myself, Satya and Lena on this mission." The ape pause for a moment and looked quizzically at his paper copy of the itinerary, almost as if he was internally debating something.

 

Then he looked up, and for the first time for that entire meeting he finally made eye contact with Mei.  She gave him a confused gaze, and it almost seemed to make him anxious. 

 

He quickly turned from Mei, readjusted his glasses nervously, and continued.  "W-Well, that covers that mission; let's move on!" 

 

Mei sat there now even more confused than ever, as she tried to piece together what was happening.  Jamison could see the look on her face, and leaned over close to her so he could whisper. 

 

"What's wrong?" 

 

Mei leaned over to Jamison and replied, "I'm positive that I was listed to go on that mission to Cairo.  I don't understand; why would Winston take me off?" 

 

Jamison gave a shrug.  "A fluke, maybe?" 

 

Mei frowned.  "I suppose, but how could a ‘fluke’ like that have been made?  Winston and I have talked about that mission _several times_." 

 

Jamison moved his chair over so that he could get closer, and rest his head on hers.  "Mei, don't worry your pretty little head over it.  It was probably just an honest mistake.  You can fix it later."

 

Mei sighed, and leaned backed against Jamison.  "I suppose so."

 

Despite Jamison's attempts to comfort her Mei soon found herself even more upset.  The couple had listened in as Winston read the schedule week by week, and soon they found that she wasn't on a single mission for the next month.  Not even the ones specifically noted as Ecopoint work!  She wondered just how a "fluke" like this could happen, but then she noticed something. 

 

Looking down towards the first few tables she saw Angela, and for whatever reason she also seemed upset.  The doctor turned to look at Mei, and they made eye contact.  Mei could see that there a small semblance of guilt in her eyes as Angela mouthed out the words, "I'm sorry.”  For a moment Mei couldn't figure out what she was sorry about. 

 

Then, in an instant of grim realization, it all clicked.  She recalled thinking to herself about how she would tell Jack and Winston about her pregnancy, and during these thoughts she kept thinking that they would react almost exactly like this. 

 

And why would Angela apologize?  Perhaps she told them?

 

So, was that it?  Was all of this because they learned she was pregnant? 

 

Her question was soon answered as the meeting drew to a close.  Winston had finished talking about the last mission when an awkward look came to his face, and he began to speak once again. 

 

"Oh, uh, before we adjourn this meeting we have an announcement." 

 

He motioned over to Mei who sank nervously in her seat as everyone's attention suddenly went to her.  Her blood ran cold as she thought to herself, “ _Oh, no… Please no..."_

 

"It seems that Miss Zhou is expecting a child.  I suppose we should all congratulate her, and wish her the best of luck with her new... endeavor."

 

The room was quiet for a second before Hana and Lúcio in the back started to cheer and clap for her.  Shortly after everyone followed along, and began to voice their congrats. 

 

Not everyone was enthusiastic as Hana and Lúcio, however, and Mei could clearly see it.

 

The moment Winston began his announcement Jack’s scowl seemed to get worse.  He rolled his eyes, and quietly made his was out of the room while everyone else was clapping.

 

_“So, I was right… I knew he wouldn’t be happy about this.”_

Tears began to well up in Mei’s eyes, but this time it wasn’t because she was disappointed or sad.

 

No; she was pissed.

 

Winston cleared his throat as the clapping died down, and tried to smile.  "Alright, meeting adjourned!" 

 

Jamison smiled, and looked towards Mei.  "Well, seems like everybody's happy for us-" 

 

It spooked the Junker for a moment when Mei suddenly sat upright from her seat causing the chair to make a loud, scraping noise against the floor.  Much to his surprise there were tears forming in her eyes, and a frustrated look on her face that she was trying to cover up.

 

"I-I'm sorry.  Excuse me." 

 

"W-Wait, Mei!  What-?!"

 

Despite the fact that Jamison was talking to her Mei bolted.  She quickly made her way down the stairs on the side of the room, and out the door past many of her teammates. 

 

Jamison was a dumbfounded.  He got up from his own seat and started after her. 

 

"What the hell do ya think that was that all about?!" He exclaimed to Mako. 

 

The elder Junker bumped his arm to get his attention, and pointed towards the front of the room. 

 

"Could be that."

 

Jamison looked to where his partner was pointing; it was Angel Doc and Grandma seemingly having a harsh conversation with the monkey.  The women seemed to be upset about something, and they were taking it out on their hairy Commander.

 

"You don't think... Aw, fuck it!  I don't have time for this!" 

 

Mako watched as the young Junker quickly made his way out of the room to follow Mei.  After he was gone Mako sighed, reached over for the file that Mei forgot about once again, and began to make his own way towards the front exit. 

 

As he got closer he could hear Angela's scolding Winston. 

 

"How could you do that to her?! Why would you take her off of missions like that!  Also, what were you thinking telling everyone her personal business like that?!  What if she wanted to keep it private, and let everyone know when she was ready?! What if she isn't keeping the baby?! Did you ever think about that?!" 

 

The ape nervously scratched his face.  "I- Uhh... I suppose I didn't think of that.  But look, I can explain about the missions.  You see, Jack told me-"

 

"Hey."

 

The three turned in surprise to find Mako towering over them. 

 

The large Junker looked towards the doctor, and handed her the file.  "She finished it."

 

Angela seemed confused by his statement for a moment until she realized that he was handing her Mei's folder.  She took it from his hand with a small smile, and nodded.  "Thank you, Mr. Rutledge." 

 

To this the Junker simply mumbled, turned, and walked off. 

 

Angela opened the file to looked through the paper work.  Reading the form quickly she gave another small smile before turning a stern gaze at Winston. 

 

She took a deep breath.  "She’s keeping her baby, by the way, but that doesn’t mean you can keep her off _her own_ missions.  _Fix this, Winston._ " 

 

 

 

｡｡｡｡｡

 

 

 

Jamison followed as close as he could to Mei, but at some point, he lost her.  He listened in as best as he could to try to figure out where she went, and that’s when he started hearing the harsh tones of someone having an argument.  He quietly made his way down the halls, making it to the hall just outside the barracks where he was able to find the source of the quarrel.

 

He peeked around the corner to find Mei and Jack, and neither seemed happy.

 

Mei folded her arms at the veteran, giving him a tearful glare.  “Why can’t you just be happy for me?!  Why did you have to put on such an angry display?!”

 

“I _am_ happy for you.  You’re going to make a great mother-”

 

“Don’t patronize me, Jack!  What gives you the right to do this to me?!”

 

Jack sighed, “Look, am I happy with your choice of staying with the Rat?  No, I’m not.  I don’t think he’s going to be capable enough to raise a child-”

 

“That’s not your place to decide!  And neither was removing me from my missions!”

 

“I already told you; were not sending a pregnant agent out into dangerous environments.  We did the same thing to Ana when she had Fareeha.  If you have a problem with that take that up with Winston.”

 

The anger in Mei’s face slowly dissipated into distress as their argument progressed.  Eventually the tears streamed down her face, and she simply shook her head.  “Jack, he’s not a bad person-”

 

“Jamison Fawkes, the man wanted in 27 different countries for arson, robbery, and _murder_ is _not_ a bad person?  Mei, I’m sorry, but he’s a violent, Omnic hating criminal that didn’t care about anything but scores and payoffs until he got here.  Does he care for you?  Probably, but that man only has fight or flight reflexes.  I would not be surprised if he tried to disappear at some point.  Also, have you completely negated the fact that he and Rutledge are here to _lessen_ their sentences?  They still have to serve some sort of prison time, Mei.  You don’t think that’s going to affect your life with him?”

 

Mei, unable to think of a rebuttal, simply looked to the ground and let her tears fall.  Both men could see that there was some sort of pain in her trembling form.

 

Jack sighed, “I’m sorry, but I’m just trying to be realistic here.”

 

He got close to Mei, wrapping his arms around her for a moment.  Mei didn’t reciprocate, but she didn’t push him off either as all she could feel was the numb sensation of realization all over her body.

 

Understanding that Mei needed time he let go, turned, and began to walk back to his quarters.  “You’ll be fine.  Just don’t depend on him, okay?”

 

Mei didn’t respond, but Jack knew she heard him.  Eventually he made it to the end of the hall and disappeared, leaving Mei to stand there in silence before her emotions got the best of her.  She began sobbing quietly, her hands holding her belly as if somehow, she could protect her unborn child from the truth about its father.  As if the situation would somehow change if she simply wished for I hard enough.

 

Unaware of his presence Mei jumped as Jamison got behind her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

 

“Mei?”

 

She turned to him, and the look on her face nearly broke his heart.  Her eyes were blood shot, and her cheeks and nose had a rosier tint to them.  Worst of all there was no semblance of hope in her eyes; Jack made the reality all too perfectly clear to her.

 

Jamison frowned, reaching out his arms and wrapping them around the young woman's waist.  He pulled her close to him; his tall form towered over hers, but it made her feel enveloped and safe.  They stayed like that for a minute, as it seemed to comfort Mei a great deal.  Eventually her sobs soon became whimpers, which started to fade into slight sniffles. 

 

“How much of that did you hear?”

 

“Ehh, some shit about being incapable of being a dad.”

 

“I’m so sorry.  I didn’t-”

 

"Snowflake, why the hell are you apologizing to me?  Do you really think I care about old Jackie boy’s opinion of me?  More importantly, are you seriously gonna let that old man's opinion ruin this for you?  It's _our_ baby, isn't it?  Why should he matter?" 

 

Mei sighed, "I'm not letting Jack ruin anything, but he is my friend, Jamie.  He's been with me through so much, for so long so of course he would try to advise me.  That’s just his nature.  And, yes, I know you guys dislike each other, and it was a little much for me to hope that he would be totally fine with this, but I didn’t think he would get this serious about "

 

"Yea, he's a dick like that."

 

"Jamie!" 

 

"What?  It's true!  He'll get soggy about any sort of bullshit that doesn't go his way!  In fact, I would have ate my boot if he had actually been happy for us!"

 

"... Well you didn't have to put it so bluntly."

                   

The young Junker sniggered.  "Oh yea?  Well at least ya know how I feel about most things.  That's more than I can say for Drongo Jack.  Anyway, look..."

 

He gently turned Mei so that she was facing him.  He could see that her tears were gone, but her eyes were still puffy and red.  She sniffled, taking a deep breath before looking up at Jamison.  His arms snaked around her waist even tighter, as he leaned in placing his forehead against hers. 

 

He spoke softly, "I love you, Mei.  I don't wanna see you upset like this anymore.  I’m not goin’ anywhere, so you’re fuckin’ stuck with me.”

 

Mei giggled a little, causing Jamison to beam.

 

“Ah, there she is; me happy Snowdrop!  I mean we just found out we’ve got a little baby on the way, so aren’t we happy?"

 

A small smile came to Mei's face as she replied, "I'm very happy about it.  What about you; are you still happy that you’re going to be a father?"

 

His prideful smile returned, and he began nuzzling his forehead against hers.  "Yea, I am." 

 

_________________________

 

Translations:

 

* Damn!

* No way/You’ve gotta be kidding!

 

 

 

 

 


	4. UPDATE (again)

 

 

 

Alright guys, so I saw the Rise and Shine cinematic that Blizzard released yesterday (I sobbed over it for an hour). I love that cinematic, and one of the parts that I truly loved was Snowball's inclusion.

 

Then it dawned on me; _"Oh my God, I've been writing this fanfic for months and **I forgot to include Snowball.** "_

 

SO, that being said I will be going back and updating the chapters so that our snowy little friend is given the proper attention he deserves!  Some of you may have already noticed, but I've also been recently updating the chapters with better, much smoother dialogue.  Reread those chapters when you have the time! :)

 

This fanfic will be a long one (possibly 15-20 chapters if my rough drafts are correct), and I will try to have a weekly/bi-weekly updating schedule.  I'll also be uploading a new short fanfic (sort of a prologue to this one), so look forward to that soon!

 

Thank you guys for reading!  Love ya! <3


End file.
